Music and Drama
by Agent8699
Summary: Portlyn isn't aloud to be in the Mack Falls musical episode so she has sonny teach her how to sing. Sonny and Chad also get closer during this time. Channy?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. This is my third story. I actually wrote this a few months ago but I was just too lazy to type and publish it. Oh, and this is a chapter story. I will most likely not be posting everyday due to school (A.P. English! **** I love English! Seriously.) and also I just get bored really easily….and lazy. Well this is a story that just kind of "came out" as I was writing it. I didn't really jot ddown ideas for it. I hate doing that. I just go where the pen[cil] takes meh. School starts in 8 days so I'm going to be preoccupied with seeing my friends again and wondering if my teachers are mean…gah. I'm just really bore right now. Maybe I'll publish chapter 2 tomarrow. If I feel like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance….sadly….**

_**Music and Drama**_

It was any normal day at Condor studios. Tawni admiring herself in anything that showed her reflection(causing me a lot of eye-rolling), Nico and Grady playing video games while Grady had a block of cheese in his mouth, and Zora doing…well who knows what Zora does in those vents all day. And frankly, I don't want to know.

Chad had come in earlier as he said "to annoy you randoms" but I happened to be the only person in the room. So of course he annoyed just me. You can only guess what conceited statement he said to me. And you can only guess that I retaliated in some way. He's so annoying…We had our "Fine." "Fine." "Good." "Good." fight of course after we were finished. Tawni's been stuck in the middle of one of these fights but she calls it 'flirting'. As if.

Yup. That's a normal everyday day in my life. So predictable though, right? Well, this story needs something new so lets just tweak it a bit. I felt as though I knew what was going to happen next as I walked toward the Commissary. I would get horrible food that looks like it could eat me, and the Mackenzie Falls people would 'strut' in like they owned the place. Well, so far I got the scary looking food. Now the Falls. They walk in-I know. They actually walked normal.- but they looked a little stressed out. Huh. Wonder what's going on. Maybe their chocolate fountain ran out. Or their loganberry smoothies were stolen…by someone that's not me. Heh.

The next thing I saw shocked me. Portlyn actually talked! OMG! Call Guinness! Lol, jk. No but seriously. I remember the time Chad yelled at her for talking without a script and that was not pretty. I quickly shushed my cast mates so that I could hear what they were saying. But I 'shushed' too soon. I didn't need quiet because Portlyn started to yell at Chad.

"Chad! Let Me sing on the Mackenzie Falls Musical episode! I can sing just fine!" Wow. She sounded desperate. Begging. It was kind of sad really. I mean, you could tell that Chad didn't want her to sing on the new Falls musical episode and that was sad. Portlyn and Chad were really close and by him denying this well…that must be a big blow to her ego.

"I said no Portlyn! I'm sorry but you really can't sing! And it's not even my decision! The director pulled you out of it!"

"But-but you always have a say in every episode! Why not now?"

"I don't know! They just won't let me put you in! It's just always ideas Portlyn! I can't make you a better singer!" He sounded so exasperated. Huh. Did he want her in the show or was he just saying that?

"Fine!" She started to stomp out of the Commissary but paused. She turned and looked at me. She had this spark of recognition in her eyes and grabbed my wrist and dragged me out with her. I got one last look at Chad and he had an apologetic, yet confused expression on his face as he watched portly drag me out. I was confused, too.

By the time I was going to ask the cliché question of "Where are you taking me?" I was let go. We were in a dressing room I didn't recognize. Portlyn seemed out of breathe and, of course, angry. She went over to her vanity and plucked a few tissues. She wiped her make-up smeared eyes and threw the tissues away. She sat down on her couch and motioned for me to do the same. I sat down.

"Umm…" Was all I said.

"Sonny?" Her voice wavered a bit.

"Yes…?"

"Are you able to convince Chad to get me on the Mackenzie Falls Musical episode?" She looked at me and I saw the hope in them.

"Um, I don't think so. I'm not saying I wouldn't ask him, because I would, but I kind of believe him when he said that the director told him no."

"Why would you, of all people, believe _him_ of all people? I mean I know you can actually talk to him without getting intimidated and all but…why do you take his word for it?" Was she appalled I believed him?

"Because, even though he is a conceited jerk that annoys me to no end, I know he wasn't lying. I could tell. I just know him enough to see he was telling you the truth."

She looked down at the plush looking carpet. I started to think maybe she was just mad that she couldn't sing well because of what she said next.

"Well…even if that's true why did he have to be so rude about it? I mean, he just said it so bluntly! Have he any thought about other's feelings in that head of his? Well, other than you." Okay then. What did THAT mean? And she was just insulted that he said straight on? What about the episode?

"What does that mean? He doesn't care how I feel. In fact, I think I am the worst person he gets along with." I crossed my arms at the thought of Chad _actually _hating me. I hope he didn't. I mean I didn't _like_-like him or anything but I kind of considered him a friend. Oh, right. Portlyn.

"Sorry. I'm not gonna explain that now. But I just want to be in that episode _so _bad! It feels so…demeaning…that I can't be in that episode because I can't sing." My eyebrows came together in confusion. Isn't it the whole point for a musical that you can sing? I mean they wouldn't cast a tone-deaf hobo for a lead in a big time musical. Portlyn is definitely not the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Ummm…Portlyn that's kind of the point in a musical. You have to be able to sing."

"I know! I just-ugh. Forget it. Never mind. You can go if you want." She was slouching back into the couch, her being fixated on the carpet the whole time. She crossed her arms and sighed.

"I can teach you how to sing if you want. I know how." I couldn't just leave her here okay? I'm the kind of girl who has to help someone in need…even if they don't really need it. I'm just one of those really nice, preppy people.

"_You_ know how to sing? Yeah right." Rude much?

"I can. Listen." I cleared my throat and started to sing my original song Two Worlds Collide. _She was given the world, so much that she couldn't see. And she needed someone to show her who she could be._ I stop there by her saying 'whoa'.

"Well? What'd you think? It's not my best but…" I don't necessarily think I'm that good but my mom and Lucy always told me that I was 'awesome'.

She shook her head. "No. You're fabulous! Can you do high notes?" I nodded."Teach me! If I can learn from you I'll totally be able to be in the musical. It's perfect!"

I just smiled. I tried to make it look like it was no big deal but inside I was feeling remorse. This was going to tough to teach _her_ how to sing. She has a voice like nails on a chalk board.

"Um, I have to get to rehearsals Portlyn." I said getting up.

"Oh, sure. Can you meet me here in my dressing room tomorrow at noon? Wait…we better meet in yours. I don't want Chad to just barge in while you're here." Was that an insult?

"Yeah, that's cool. I'll have to tell Tawni though. It is her dressing room, too. And Zora knows already so…"

"How does creeper kid know? We just came up with it." Ha. So naïve.

"She just knows. That's one of the weird things about her. And besides. She practically lives in the vents."

"Okay then…Well, see you tomorrow then." She said as she waved. She had a smile. I've done it again. Making people happy is just a great gift of mine!

"See ya."I waved back.

This was certainly an odd day. How could something so ordinary and routine take such a dramatic turn? Oh, dramatic. Drama. Mackenzie Falls. I guess with a drama show right next to a comedy show there just has to be a little something odd about it. I wonder what had been going lately. It was so routine…Lovely. What a strange day….I'm so tired and confused that I'm just repeating myself now! Gosh.

I almost made it to my dressing room when I ran into Chad. "Oh, hey Chad."

"Hi. Um, what did Portlyn say to you?" He seemed kind of nervous. Maybe he thought she was going to tell me he like me. That'd be the day. Or alternate universe.

"Nothing really. She was just really upset."

"I didn't mean to be so blunt. It's just the director won't let me change this episode. And I just-" He was rambling so I knew I had to stop him.

"Chad. I think she knows that. She's just upset. Just don't be so…conceited to her right now. Okay?"

"I know. I won't. Gosh. Thanks for kind of helping out with calming her down. I don't know the first think about…comforting a girl without being conceited."

"It's all right Chad. She's fine. Just be nice. I gotta go. I have rehearsals." I started to walk around him.

"Oh, so do I. Bye Sonny." Aww. He said goodbye nicely this time. How sweet.

"Bye Chad." I waved and walked towards my dressing room . I turned the doorknob and looked back to where Chad was still standing. He just smiled once more and turned away. I stared off after him until he was out of sight. I sighed.

This was an interesting day. Well rehearsals here I come. I stepped inside my dressing room and saw Tawni in a toga. Ooh we're doing the toga sketch! Awesome! She turned to me after setting down her Cocoa Moco Cocoa lip gloss.

"What was up with Portlyn?" She said in her high pitched voice.

"Well…okay I'm just gonna explain everything in a brief summary: She can't sing, she wants to be in the Mack Falls Musical episode, and I'm gonna teach her how to sing for that. In here. That fine with you?"

"Oh. Well, sure. As long as I'm not in as well. I really don't want her to bust my ears with that nails on a chalk board voice. 'Kay?"

"Thanks Tawni! You're the best!...and Pretty!" Best way to get on her good side.

"Ha. I know! Okay get dressed and lets go! We're gonna be late!"

I ran in the dressing area and changed into the strangely comfortable toga. I went over to the make up table to put on some green eyeshadow to go with the green leaf headband thingy. I tried putting on the gladiator sandals (which were hideous by the way) as I ran out the door. I fell twice. I cannot be late to rehearsal though. That is a big no,no.

I made it with seconds to spare. That is a good thing. We rehearsed that sketch and did a check-it-out girls sketch afterwards. By the time we were finished I was exhausted. I was just glad this day was done. It was just too strange with the ordinary, and then the unordinary, and I'm just tired okay? Ugh, I get cranky when I'm tired. Oh well. Hopefully tomorrow will make more sense…

**Okay. So there is Chapter 1. And I just want to say that this chapter is almost completely different that what I wrote down in my notebook. But I like this better. There's a lot more interaction with characters and it's just more interesting. Again I might put up Chapter 2 tomorrow so yeah…I just have to be in the right mood. I need to finish my summer assignment thought and that takes priority over this. I wish it didn't. Okay then. OH! Earlier in the chapter I wrote "Make-up smeared eyes". That is actually a song title by Automatic Loveletter. They are amazing! Their music is kind of emo but I love it! Listen to them! This is also the longest story that I've written so far. It's like 2,252 words. Yay! Please, please REVIEW! I normally don't care if you do but I really want to know what you think of this story. Thank You if you made it this far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well…I didn't update for like 2 months for a couple of reasons. First, I just didn't feel like it. But a few days later I went to Palm Springs with my parents for a few days, therefore, no internet access. Then school started soon after that. I have just really been trying to get back into doing school stuff so…yeah. And I admit that I, for at least half the time I didn't update was due to my laziness. I'm usually not so lazy but I'm not much of a writer. I just like to read mostly. So, I'll try to update more frequently, but no promises. I just bored really easily and I need to be constantly doing something different. Oh, and another thing. I reread what I wrote for my chapter 2 in this story and I hated it. I had written Chad so OOC that it was ridiculous. So, I'm going to be typing/writing it off the top of my head but it will somewhat coincide what I wrote for Chapter 3 'cause I like that one…mostly. Heh. Well, I hope you enjoy the story…or not.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. It's a shame really…**

**Chapter 2**

Over the next few days I had pretty much seemed to have devoted myself into helping Portlyn sing better. Which was not my fault. Portlyn kept telling…or should I say demanding that I come teach her at every break _she_ had, which some of the time I still had _So Random! _ Stuff to do. I really didn't understand why she was so worked up over this. I guess maybe she wanted to show that she was just as important to _Mackenzie Falls_ as everyone else was but I don't know.

As I was walking down the corridor towards _Mackenzie Falls_ I bumped into someone. I fell on my butt while the other person chuckled a little. I looked up to see Chad Dylan Cooper in all his glory. Great.

"It's not nice to laugh at someone _Chad." _I said I stood up, brushing off the invisible dust off my skirt. I looked up to see him smirking.

"Oh, Sonny. You're a comedian. Isn't it your job to make people laugh?" He was _still_ smirking. Ugh.

"Oh, so what's your excuse?" He frowned. It was my turn to smirk then.

"_Now_ you're not funny. Well just watch where you're walking next time will 'ya?" He walked away. Ugh. He irks me.

I rolled my eyes and started to walk towards MF again. As I got closer I could see the body guard in front in the cliché pose. Arms crossed, feet apart. I smiled at him as I reached to entrance and he let me in. I took a glance quickly at the Banned Wall as I headed inside. The picture of my cast and Zac Efron were up there. I rolled my eyes at the Zac Efron picture. Chad's such a dork. But it had also struck me that my picture still wasn't up there. That was a little curious. I decided not to dwell on it as I approached Portlyn's dressing room. I had my ear plugs in my pocket, just waiting for the torture to begin. I opened the door slightly and stuck my head in.

"Portlyn?" I looked around the room and saw Portlyn writing something down on her desk. I walked over to her and peered over her shoulder. The paper contained a mass of scribbles and white out. The top was completely ripped off and there were multiple colors of ink on it. The paper all in all was completely illegible and well…yeah. I tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and looked at me and screamed. And boy did that hurt my ears. My hands instinctively went to cover them as my eyes scrunched shut. As Portlyn was screaming she was standing up but she tripped on the leg of her chair. So her scream turned into a yelp.

"Why are you screaming?" I yelled.

She was breathing heavily. "I don't know!" I just looked at her. She stood up then and said, "So what's up?" I stared at her for a few seconds. What a mood swing.

"Nothing…."I said. "What's that?" I pointed at the paper.

"Oh! Well you know how a lot of great singer write their own songs? Well, this is mine!" She held the battered paper up with a triumphant smile on her face. She handed it to me and I looked it over. I couldn't read one word of it.

"Portlyn."

"Yeah?"

"What does this say?"

"Oh, ha. Okay umm…it's called ME! Here it goes: I am awesome! I am great! It's just all about me! Me! Yeah!" She was smiling and waiting for me to respond.

"Ummm…that's it? Sorry but, that's not a good song. And it's not a well written song. And that tune is so worn out. No offense. BUT!,"I screamed in reassurance as she started tearing up," It was a wonderful first try! I mean my first song was absolutely horrible compared to yours! Just stick to singing covers for now though, kay?"

"Sure thing Sonny!" She gave me a thumbs up. I am so not getting paid enough for this. Oh, wait I'm not getting paid anything! Ugh, I'm so grouchy today. Portlyn and I sang some covers and she was surprising getting better at singing. I doubt she would be a professional but she would probably get on the _Mackenzie Falls Musical Episode. _Y'know, maybe.

When I got back to my dressing room I gathered up my purse and phone and headed out to my car. It wasn't the best car but if it moved on its own it was good enough for me. As I got in the drivers seat I realized I had forgotten my car keys in my dressing room. I got out and walked back over to the _So Random! _entrance. The doors were locked but I kept pushing on them in hopes that it would give way. No such luck.

"Sonny, what're you doing?"I looked behind me to see Chad with a skeptical look on his face. His hands were in the pockets of his _Mackenzie Falls_ blazer.

"Uh…"I sighed."Forgot my car keys inside and the doors are locked. I'll see ya later Chad. I've gotta get moving now so that I make it home before midnight."I sighed again.

He seemed to be thinking about something. "Well, how far away do you live?" He asked me as I had just taken 2 steps.

"Like 5 miles away, why?"I put my hands in my jacket pockets as a cold wind blew. I shivered.

Chad seemed to frown."C'mon Sonny." He put his arms around my shoulders and started leading me to the garages.

"Where are we going, Chad?" He was looking straight ahead and looked down at me. He smiled.

"My car. I'm giving you a ride home."

"Why? Why do you care?" It probably sounded a bit rude what I just said but hey! He was CDC. The guy who cares only for himself.

"I can't let a pretty girl walk five miles late at night to her house. I'm not that heartless." Of course I blushed at the "pretty lady" part. But what made it all the more blush worthy was his smile. It was genuine smile. A Chad smile. Not a snobby CDC smile. Okay I think I've clarified that enough. I looked down and put my hair over my face so as to hide my blush.

"Thanks."

"No prob Sonshine." Cue blush number 2.

I got into the passenger side as he slid into the driver's seat. I stared at my hands for a moment but looked up as I heard a familiar song on the radio. It was 1-800 Clap Your Hands by Emily Omsent. I started to sing along smiling hugely the whole time. I could sense that Chad was staring me the whole time but I was having too much fun. When the song finished Chad decided to speak up.

"So…you have a pretty good voice there Sonny."

"Thanks Chad."

"You could probably be on the new _Falls_ episode if you wanted."

I looked at him with a smirk. "Sorry Chad but I don't want to be on a _Falls_ episode where you're probably just trying to upstage High School Musical just because you don't like Zac Efron."

He looked at me shocked. He chuckled awkwardly. "I'm right aren't I Chad? That is the reason isn't it?"

"Psh-ha! No!" I raised my eyebrow."Okay, fine. Yes, but it will be spectacular!" He put a fist in the air.

"Hey I like that musical! It's much better than High School Musical!"

"What musical? What are you talking about Sonny?"

"Spectacular! What else! Tammin Sursok is awesome! And Nolan Funk Has an awesome voice!" Chad just looked at me like I was a crazy person. I just started laughing and pretty soon Chad was laughing along too. We were at the stoplight before my apartment.

"Thanks Chad. Even though this was a quick ride it was fun. Oh, and I am going to make you watch Spectacular! later. Don't forget that." I put my hand up as a gun and whispered 'bang'.

"Okay, but no promises on me not falling asleep." We laughed again. We pulled into the parking lot and as I started to open the car door I froze.

"Chad, how did you ever figure out where I lived?" I had never really thought about it but now it…well it creeped me out but then again it didn't.

"Oh…uh…Blondie-I mean uh…Ah, whoa m I kidding! I looked through your planner 'cause I was bored one day and well it was right there on the first page so… yeah. Let's go with that." He whispered that last part to himself.

"Okay…then. As long as you're not a stalker or something…"

"Heheh yeah. Well uh I'll see ya tomorrow Sonny. I'll pick you up in the morning since you cars at the studio."

I smiled. "Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

I got out of the car and gave him one last smile.

"Thanks Chad. I guess you're not all bad." He looked at me confused.

"Um…Thanks…I think." I walked towards the lobby of my apartment building and just before I went inside I looked back and saw Chad wave as he drove off. I smiled at the manager as I walked passed toward the elevator. As soon as I got in my apartment I threw my purse on the kitchen table. I looked to see my mom passed out on the couch after watching hours of _Mackenzie Falls_. The tv was still on so I turned it off quickly. But my mother woke up then.

"Sonny! I was watching that!" I quickly turned it back on and ran towards the hall leading toward my bedroom. I looked at my mother to see her fall back asleep again. There was totally no point to that. I shook my head and went into my bedroom. I changed into my pj's and sat on my bed just thinking about today. Portlyn had gotten much better at singing but not good enough to where I wouldn't have to where my earplugs. And the whole ordeal with Chad was a mood swing. He was a total jerk earlier but when he gave me a ride home he was totally sweet…I don't know what's going on with him.

I looked at the clock on my wall to see that it was almost midnight. I sighed for maybe what was the millionth time tonight. I was so stressed out. At least tomorrow was Saturday so I wouldn't have to go to the studio. I could use the extra hours to sleep in. Oh, and maybe even go to the mall or something.

I just got a text then. _Hey Sonny. I just realized tomorrows Saturday so I can pick you up later so that you could get you r car back and not be without it for the weekend. Sweet dreams Sonshine! –Chad_

Wow. I thinks that's the first time he didn't put CDC or Greatest Actor of Our Generation or something along those lines. And _Sonshine._ Why is he being so sweet, but then in a blink of an eye so jerk-ish?

When did my life get so complicated?

**Okay. There is Chapter 2 and I must say this is absolutely different than what I had wrote down in my notebook. But I like this a lot better. So please REVIEW! Idk why but I want reviews to see how maybe I can improve my speech, or maybe just me storyline. Idk. Next chapter will most likely be more singing. But I really wanted some Channy so that's basically what this was. Well **_**danke schon. **_**REVIEW!**

**-Cooper (That's my real last name! Isn't it awesome?)**


End file.
